Thunderstorms
by musicxlove
Summary: A sweet bonding moment between Renesmee and her loving family. Fluffy one-shot


**Thunderstorms**

**EdwardXRenesmee**

**Family**

**Rating - K**

**Summary - Renesmee's first Cullen family baseball game. The thunder frightens Renesmee, so she has her family to help her. CHANGE LATER!!!!**

**I was running through the forest, hand in hand with Bella, Renesmee clinging to my back. Alice had warned us there was going to be a thunderstorm, and we all knew what that meant. Batter up!**

**Alice had assured us there would be no rain, but I had brought Nessie a raincoat just incase. Emmett had jibed me about being overprotective, and I agreed with him. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for my little girl.**

**She was riding piggyback on my back, her arms wrapped around my neck loosely. She didn't respond to speed nearly half as bad as Bella had; she found it exhilarating as I did. She could run fast herself, but we were marginally faster than her, seeing as her legs were so small. I had gone against the grain and thrown many a race for that girl.**

**It was Nessie's first baseball game, and I was so excited for her. I was ecstatic to share any experience with my daughter, mainly because I had a daughter to share them with. Surreal.**

**This was also Bella's first game as a vampire. I could tell she was excited to actually play instead of watching this time. The last game with her hadn't gone so well, with the vampire attack and all. I knew we were both hoping this one would run much more smoothly.**

**I could hear the excitement in Nessie's thoughts as we came to a stop in the clearing. Playful banter ensued immediately, as it always does before a game. The teams were simple; no one was in the same team as his or her partner. Emmett, Alice, Esme, and I were against Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, and Bella. Renesmee would be watching for the first time; I didn't want her getting hurt. **

"**Dude. She's half-vampire. I highly doubt she'd get hurt," Emmett had argued. He loved Nessie almost as much and Bella and I, and he never gave up a chance to play with his 'favorite niece.'**

"**Sorry, Em, too risky. Maybe next time," I said with firm conviction. That was the end of **_**that **_**conversation.**

**I set Nessie on top of a big boulder from which she could see the whole field. **

"**Can I play too, Daddy?" she asked me, looking up through her lashes with her big brown eyes. That face. How could I say no to that face?**

"**Aww, Nessie, you don't play fair!" I groaned. I lifted her back onto my back and ran to the others.**

"**Renesmee's playing too," I sighed, defeated. Emmett pumped his fist in victory and sauntered over to give Nessie a high-five.**

"**Can Sunshine be on our team?" he asked excitedly.**

"**Of course she can," I replied, swinging Nessie around so I was carrying her in my arms. I knew she would learn quickly, but she was still at a physical disadvantage. "Can I play with her on my back?"**

"**I don't see why not," Bella said warily. **_**Just make sure she stays safe, **_**she added mentally. She had gotten marginally better at controlling her shield.**

"**Always," I replied, kissing both their foreheads. They were the most important people in my world; I would always keep them protected.**

"**Alright! Let's get this game started!" Emmett shouted, running around to pump himself up. **

"**Dude. Come on. It's just a game," Jasper muttered, calming him down with his gift. Emmett immediately ceased running and glared as Jasper, scowling childishly. Jasper smirked and pointed to where Emmett should stand. He obliged grudgingly; shocker.**

"**What do I do, Daddy?" Nessie asked in my ear.**

"**Just watch, angel. You're going to be up here the whole time; we can be a team together," I murmured.**

"**Okay," she whispered back uncertainly. I could sense the nerves in her thoughts.**

"**Angel, we'll do so amazing, even Emmett won't know what hit him," I reassured her. **

"**Okay," she whispered again, more firmly. She was determined to show everyone what she was made of. Like a kitten who think it's a tiger. Just like her mother. She kissed my cheek and I almost melted with joy. She was so magnificent. **

"**Okay, let's get the game started!" Alice shouted from the pitcher's mound, and just as she spoke, thunder rumbled in the distance. Nessie's grip on me tightened a bit.**

"**Ness? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Was she hurt? I couldn't see how, we hadn't even started yet! Nervous? Understandable. Afraid? Of what?**

"**Nothing, Daddy," she mumbled, but her thoughts gave her away. She was afraid of the thunder.**

"**Renesmee, sweetheart, you know I will never let anything hurt you, not even thunder," I whispered, pulling her around to cradle her to my chest. Another peal of thunder roared, and she buried her face in my chest.**

"**Daddy!" she whimpered as more thunder cracked. I felt so helpless in that moment.**

"**Shh, it's okay darling, daddy's here, angel." I whispered reassurances in her ear as she clung tightly to my shirt. I smoothed back her hair and kissed her face until she relaxed into me.**

"**Sunshine, what's got you frightened?" Emmett asked her tenderly. He knew exactly how to act with Renesmee.**

"**The thunder," she whispered through trembling lips.**

"**Ah. I see. Well, sunshine, you don't have to worry about that. Thunder's pretty cool, actually. Thunder means that there are other vampires with the same idea as us; baseball. They all get together and play a big tournament to see who the champ is," he explained gently. I knew Ness wouldn't fall for that, but she would pretend she did, to pacify both herself and Emmett.**

"**Oh. Well, okay, then," she muttered against my chest. I chuckled softly, my laughter drowned out by Emmett's guffaws. I rested my chin on her head and buried my face in her bronze curls. They smelled like a combination of myself and Bella; honey and freesia. The scent was soothing to me in a different way than Bella's was. It was the unique scent of my daughter, and that thought in itself calmed my frazzled nerves instantly.**

"**So, do you still want to play, angel?" I asked nervously. I didn't really want to leave, but I would do so for Renesmee in a heartbeat. **

"**Yes, Daddy, I want to play," she debated, still shaking in fright.**

"**We're okay with whatever you want to do, Sunshine," Emmett murmured.**

**She creased her eyebrows in the most adorable way, and her nose scrunched up. She was obviously thinking this through. When the next boom of thunder shook the clearing, she didn't even flinch.**

"**Angel, I think you're okay. Just don't pay attention to the scary noises, alright?" I ordered gently.**

"**Okay, Daddy. Thank you, Uncle Emmett," she mumbled politely.**

"**Anytime, Sunshine," he whispered, kissing her forehead. He then sauntered back to his position with a smug expression. **_**I am **_**so**_** the best uncle ever, **_**he thought arrogantly to himself.**

"**Now, can we play?" Alice asked impatiently. I was irritated with her lack of concern for Nessie, but I understood her desire to pick up the pace. I wanted to play, too.**

**We played the game, Nessie perched on my back. Not once did she make any acknowledgement to the thunder. I had slowed it down a notch since she was on my back. It was weird for me, not giving my all. Then again, it was weird playing baseball with my daughter on my back.**

**The game was one of the more memorable ones. Many times Emmett had grabbed Ness from my back and swung her around like a rag doll. Each time I freaked out, and each time Emmett scolded me for being too overprotective. I knew Emmett wouldn't do anything to hurt her, though, and that calmed me a bit.**

**After about three hours of bat swinging, base running, and laughing, Renesmee's thoughts started to drift around. She was exhausted. **

"**Tired, angel?" I murmured.**

"**No," she sighed, her eyelids fluttering adorably.**

**I pulled her around so she was cradled in my arms. "Are you sure?" I asked tenderly.**

"**Yeah," she whispered, her eyelids fluttering shut. **

"**Want to go home?" I asked knowingly.**

"**Yes, please," she muttered, snuggling her head into my chest. **

**Everyone made their way towards me, as the heard the conversation. **

"**Goodnight, Renesmee," everyone whispered, kissing her forehead or smoothing back her hair. She mumbled unintelligibly in acknowledgement, and succumbed to sleep. In seconds her breathing evened out peacefully. I gazed at her unconscious face, emotions coursing through me. She was so perfect.**

"**Ready to go home, love?" I asked of Bella, who had taken to staring at Nessie with me.**

"**Yes," she whispered, not looking away from our baby.**

**We ran back to the cottage hand in hand, Nessie sleeping peacefully with her head over my shoulder in one of my arms. We entered the quaint house, heading for Nessie's bedroom. **

**As we entered, Nessie stirred gently.**

"**Mommy? Daddy?" she mumbled sleepily.**

"**Sleep, angel. We're home now," I whispered sweetly.**

"**Okay," she sighed, falling back to sleep instantly. I tucked her into her bed lovingly, gently. Bella leaned over her and kissed her forehead tenderly. "I love you, Renesmee," she whispered, making my dead heart swell. I never thought I would be able to her my **_**wife **_**say those words to my **_**daughter**_**. It was all so surreal. **

**Bella backed away to the door to wait for me. I tiptoed to Ness's bed and crouched down next to it. "I love you so much, angel." With that, I kissed her sweetly on the forehead, smoothed back her curly bronze tresses, and straightened up.**

_**I love you too, Daddy**_**, was Renesmee's last conscious thought. She drifted off into dreamland, where vibrant colors took over her mind.**

"**Shall we?" I murmured, taking Bella's hand and leading her to our bedroom. We decided to refrain from our 'activities' for now and just talked.**

"**Nessie seemed to enjoy the game," Bella said conversationally.**

"**Yes, she did," I replied fondly. Another experience, checked off.**

"**It's amazing how much she looks up to you," she whispered, looking up at me with admiration.**

"**She looks up to you, too. More than you know," I murmured back, awestruck by her everything.**

**Her eyes widened at this, and if her eyes could have produced tears, they would have.**

"**Really?" she asked incredulously.**

"**Of course she does! She has the most amazing mother in the world. Why wouldn't she look up to her," I whispered, kissing her head. We lay in our comforting embrace until sunrise, when we heard Nessie stirring.**

"**Let's go see our angel," I murmured.**

"**Great idea," she replied, kissing me sweetly. Great idea indeed.**


End file.
